


Thorns

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [108]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric tends to Baileywick
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 1





	Thorns

He was collecting herbs from a small patch of the garden when he saw Baileywick walk by. Cedric looked up and smiled but stopped when he saw the way the older man was holding one of his hands in his other, palm up. “Baileywick?” he asked. He set his basket down and approached.

“Cedric, hello.” Baileywick quickly tried to turn to keep his palm out of sight but was forced to give up when the sorcerer followed after his hand.

“What’s wrong?”

The royal steward sighed and reluctantly showed his palm to the other. “I was helping collect some flowers to decorate the royal dinner table tonight and some of the thorns…”

“You’re bleeding!” Cedric shrieked, eyes growing wide at the sight of a few drops of blood.

“...this is why I didn’t want you to see,” he groaned. The sorcerer flailed in his haste to get his wand and he could only watch and be patient. “It’s really not that serious, darling,” he tried.

Cedric produced a pair of tweezers with a spell and set to work carefully removing the thorns that had stuck in the other’s skin. “You could get an infection,” he said.

“Which is why I was going to the infirmary,” he reminded him.

“Yes, but you could have been too late by then!”

“Cedric…” he sighed. He watched as the thorns were carefully plucked out before Cedric used a cloth to clean the blood away. Another whispered spell produced a roll of bandages and Baileywick watched as Cedric started to collect herbs from his basket.

He spoke up when the sorcerer started to chew them up with his teeth. “What are you doing?”

He spat the ground up herbs onto one of the bandages, pressing it firmly against the wound on Baileywick’s palm. “Their healing properties only come to full fruition after being chewed up and exposed to saliva,” he explained as he set to tying the bandage in place. He wrinkled his nose, turning his head away to spit a few errant pieces to the ground. “Bleck! Very bitter!” he murmured.

Baileywick kissed the end of Cedric’s nose when he turned back around, chuckling when the sorcerer sputtered at the gesture. “Thank you, Cedric.”

“I...you’re welcome…” he murmured, bowing his head as his cheeks started to burn a bright red. He smiled shyly when Baileywick kissed the top of his head in reply, giggling as he wiggled a little in happiness.


End file.
